The Confusion of Love
by EternalSunrise
Summary: A confused Mako-Chan seeks out Michiru to get some advice on love. They talk over some tea and Mako-Chan asks about her and Haruka. Michiru thinks Mako-Chan might be in love with another woman, but who? R&R!


**The Confusion of Love!**

"Hello, Mako-Chan" Michiru said, smiling to the younger woman who was clearly out of breath. Mako-Chan had chased her through the market and down the street until Michiru had realised she was being followed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something… something personal." Mako-Chan whispered as though afraid anyone would overhear them. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

Michiru had a violin rehearsal later tonight for the concert she was starring in next week, but she could easily rearrange it for tomorrow instead. "Sure, why don't you come back to my place for some tea?" she offered graciously.

On the journey back to her apartment, Michiru could feel the unease and worry radiating from her friend. She thought about using her gifts to assess the situation but some people find it as an invasion of their privacy and she knew that whatever was bothering Mako-Chan, she'd find out soon enough.

After pouring two cups of tea Michiru took her seat at the table opposite Mako-Chan who delicately nibbled a cake that Haruka had bought last night. She was clearly stalling for time but Michiru made no effort to push her, she knew it was difficult to speak to people about problems, especially when they hadn't _really _been friends for that long.

Sipping her tea she waited patiently until Mako-Chan had worked her way through two more cakes and washed them down with her tea. Smiling warmly, she sent soothing waves to her friend and gently encouraged her to speak.

* * *

"Well… you love Haruka, right?" Mako-Chan began, shifting in her seat as if Michiru was going to laugh at her. In fact, Michiru was quite taken aback by how Mako-Chan had begun the talk.

Closing her eyes, Michiru smiled, picturing Haruka in her mind. "Yes, I love her." She replied simply.

"How did you know it was love?" Mako-Chan asked, whispering once again.

"Well, for me, I always knew Haruka was the one. Long before she accepted her duty as Sailor Uranus, I was Sailor Neptune. I knew my partner was out there somewhere but when I met Haruka, I almost didn't want her to discover her destiny. She had such hope and ambition and I didn't want to take that away from her. I suppose I _knew _indefinitely when a monster attacked Haruka and I stepped in front to protect her… even though I warned her of what would happen she took her transforming pen and became Sailor Uranus. We've been together ever since…" Michiru's voice took on a dreamy quality, as if she were reliving the past.

Mako-Chan sighed and rested her head on her hands, snapping Michiru out of her daydream. "I'm in love…" Mako-Chan announced causing Michiru to spit out the tea she was trying to drink.

"What!" Michiru choked out but Mako-Chan simply nodded and repeated herself. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you in love with?" Michiru question, slowly piecing things together, Mako-Chan could have gone to any of her friends about this, including Setsuna who was older and more experienced than even Michiru, yet she had chased her down and asked _her _to talk. Maybe…maybe Mako-Chan was in love with a _woman!_

_

* * *

_

Michiru pulled herself together and put all her efforts into helping her young friend, "Mako-Chan, you can tell me anything, if it's a secret, then I'll keep it I promise. Are you…in love…with a…girl?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to pressure Mako-Chan into answering but wanting to know the truth.

Mako-Chan just looked at her in silence, the clock ticked the seconds by but Michiru didn't move an inch. She sat perfectly stoic, her face warm but serious. Eventually when Mako-Chan had managed to process the question she burst out laughing, clutching her sides as tears came down her face.

"What! No! I'm in love with the guy who works at the café! He's so dreamy and looks just like my ex-boyfriend…" Mako-Chan replied, her eyes glazing as she talked about the man.

Michiru let out an exasperated sigh as she dropped her head to the table. Typical Mako-Chan! Michiru joined in the laughter and soon both girls were wiping tears from their eyes.

* * *

The door to the apartment opened and Haruka walked through the door, jacket slung over her arms. She caught sight of the girls at the table and a half-smile crept across her face, after greeting Mako-Chan she kissed Michiru lightly on the top of her head making both girls blush.

They spent the evening watching a movie and Mako-Chan made them all dinner, when it was getting late she left to go home. Waving her down the street Michiru smiled, Mako-Chan was always the same, and she prayed that she would find love someday.

Walking back into the apartment, she went straight into Haruka's waiting arms. "That was a pleasant surprise," Haruka said, "What did you girls get up to today?"

Michiru giggled lightly to herself thinking of the misunderstanding and replied, "Nothing dear, just two girls hanging out."


End file.
